


Would You Like to

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Series: Random Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boutique, Flamboyant Stiles, Human AU, M/M, Sassy Stiles, Shy Derek, The Hales are Alive, Underwear Designer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is shy, and Stiles is sassy, so why is it so hard for him to talk to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like to

“Gurl, yo son is foine.” Stiles said looking up from the underwear sketch he was working on. He looked over to the fabulous Ms Hale to see her smiling at him.

“You should see his father,” she said with a wink.

“Girl if he look anything like your son, I might have to take your man.” They laughed loud and obnoxiously like they were in a movie. Stiles sighed daydreaming again about Derek, then looking back at his sketch that look surprisingly like Derek.

“Where do you want this?” Stiles jumped, trying to hide his sketches and not look like a total spaz in the face of his crush. Derek giggled a little. It filled Stiles with as much dread as it did with hope.

“Umm,” he said clearing his throat and trying to keep his voice from cracking, “you can uh.” HELP he wanted to shout. Derek knew full well where to put those boxes what the hell is he asking Stiles for, does he like how Stiles make a complete fool of himself.

“Back here Derry dear,” his mom smiled as he gave her a, mom not in public look. Derek stalled at the register where Stiles was sitting, hoping for a conversation. Neither one of them could get one going. Stiles blushed as Derek made eye contact with him and smiled before he left. 

He ducked behind the register trying to hide his shame. Great Stiles, just great! Smooth move. ZNOJDNOJDFN. His mind, a text post consisting of random letters hit in rage. He doesn't know how to explain it, he’s able to just do it. He doesn’t see when Derek comes back to look for him, after finally working up the nerves to finally ask him out, with a little encouragement from his mom. He just sees Derek not being able to get out of the store fast enough. Probably to go talk about him to his friends. Whatever, he doesn’t care, except that he really does.

 

*

Stiles has made up his mind, fuck the bullshit, he was gonna ask Derek’s fine ass out, and Derek Hale wouldn’t know what hit him, until one of them is bent over something screaming out the others name, goddammit.

"Hi, uh. Hey DeRek," he says as his voice crack, there goes his attempt at a sultry voice. He rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath, before clearing his throat and trying again. "Hey Derek," he says loud, maybe a little too loud, fuck my life a personal motto. "Well I was wondering, if you weren’t busy this afternoon, that is, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just uh, was wondering. Haha. So yea uh um, this afternoon if you don't have plans. I’m not predatory or anything…" fuck this has all the sings of him running off before Stiles could finish embarrassing himself. "WOULDYOULIKETOCOMEBACKTOMYhouseandbemyMODELfortheUNDERWEARidesigned?" He tried to play it off with a half chuckle half smile.

Oh god, Derek had a fight or flight look on his face. Stiles turned away to run, he knew he should have taken his meds today. Before he could get out of range Derek reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from running. He tugged a little, turning Stiles around.

“I’d love too,” Derek said, oh god, at that very moment the sun reflected off his eyes, making them as bright as Stiles ever seen them, and the specks of green complimenting the nearly see through green Henley he's wearing. He can hear angels singing in the background. Was this heaven? He died! He's dead. Here stands Stiles Stilinski, died when asking Derek Hale out, oh god I finally got the courage to half ask Derek out and I die, he thinks.

Stiles quickly pulled his shit together, hoping to save face. He intended to say, lets go. By all means that’s what he planned to say. But what he said was. “By model the underwear I designed, I really meant, ‘come back to my place and take me every which way possible, against every wall, surface, nook and carney.’” The blush that sweeps across Derek's face is deeper then any Stiles has ever seen, it started at his neck and worked it's way to his cheeks and ears, and it got deeper and deeper til he was nearly beet red. Stiles will swear on any book that there was also steam.

“I’d…I’d love too.”


End file.
